falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Silver-Tongued Devil
|trophy =Silver }} Silver-Tongued Devil is an achievement earned by winning 50 Speech challenges. Tips for Silver-Tongued Devil Note: The following tips will work on all three versions of fallout (Xbox 360, PS3, and PC): These tips are mainly for those people who have left Silver-Tongued Devil as their last trophy/achievement, and those who have yet to start the game or haven't done many quests. For those just starting the game, it is recommended that the player put points into Speech and Charisma to speed the process. Keep in mind that much of the work on getting Silver Tongued Devil will be finished if the game is played thoroughly, and in fact, along with other trophies/achievements of this type, will likely be complete if the player opts to play all of the side quests and to explore the world outside of the main storyline. If necessary, however, the following quests and/or locations present speech challenges that will aid in gaining the trophy/achievement: Vault 101 There are not many speech challenges in the vault, but be sure to save Amata before taking the G.O.A.T. Then tell Butch to run away from his mother (since it has a higher chance). After escaping Vault 101, be sure to get the speech challenge from Silver who lives in small ranch between the Vault and Springvale School. Even if you're not really interested in the money she gives you, you could always execute her afterwards. Megaton There are several non-player characters in Megaton that present speech challenges: Lucas Simms, Jericho, Doc Church, Mister Burke, Gob, Colin Moriarty, Leo Stahl (the player will need to win Doc Church's speech challenge before they can do this one). It is possible to lie to Moira Brown multiple times during the Wasteland Survival Guide quest, though much less loot and perhaps a lost perk will be the result if too many lies are told. The player should also take care not to talk Moira out of finishing the guide, unless he/she wants to receive the Dream Crusher perk. Blood Ties Quest This quest is fairly quick and has plenty of speech challenges. After getting the quest from Lucy West the player can get a speech challenge from Evan King in Arefu. There are also several speech challenges in Meresti Metro station. Tenpenny Tower Quest This is a gold mine for those trying to get this trophy/achievement. Tenpenny Tower has many non-player characters offering speech challenges. No matter your choice (to help or kill the ghouls) you can get a speech challenge from Chief Gustavo, as well as the five people on Tenpenny's list. Rivet City There are 4 speech challenges involving a rumor mill with Vera Weatherly. This one in particular is useful as it can be repeated over and over until the achievement is earned.There are also a handful of them to do with The Replicated Man quest. There is one with Dr. Madison Li which will get you 5 stimpaks once you talk to her about Dad. There is one with Abraham Washington concerning the Stealing Independence quest. Oasis Quest There are a handful of speech challenges when doing the Oasis quest. Republic of Dave There are three speech challenges when doing the Election Day quest. Paradise Falls The Rescue from Paradise quest has few speech challenges: # Try to buy your way into Paradise Falls at the front gate; # Persuade Eulogy Jones to sell the children to you for fewer bottle caps; # Persuade Grouse to give you another slave collar for free after one of the slaves you enslaved are killed before they reach Paradise Falls. This can be done once for every dead slave. Little Lamplight Convince Bumble in Little Lamplight to leave the cave and go with the child slaver, as part of the unmarked quest The Kid-Kidnapper. Knock Knock can be used to easily unlock the Silver Tongued Devil achievement. Talk to her and ask her about morale, then get her to tell you a joke, play along then you'll get a speech challenge. This challenge is repeatable as many times as you wish. Repeat it until you earn the achievement. Canterbury Commons The Superhuman Gambit Note: Using the Black Widow perk, the Lady Killer perk, or the Child at Heart perk may prevent the player from accessing some of the challenges on this quest. Girdershade The Nuka-Cola Challenge The player does not need to complete this quest to get all of the speech challenges. Jefferson Memorial Take it Back!, the last quest of the game, offers two speech challenges when you meet Colonel Autumn for the final showdown at the end. Underworld You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head has many speech checks for players wanting less violent ways to accomplish the quest. All told this quest has 19 possible speech checks, the largest of any single quest. Vault 112 Complete the Tranquility Lane Quest with the bad karma options to unlock several speech checks. Lincoln's Profit Margins Finding Abraham Lincoln items in the Museum of History allows you to sell them to Hannibal Hamlin or Leroy Walker. When selling each item, they will offer you some caps or double when passing a speech challenge ( see Lincoln's Profit Margins). This could net up to 8 speech passes although you may want to hang on to Lincoln's repeater. Big Town Pappy in Big Town has a speech challenge. Simply talk to Bittercup so she will tell you about her boyfriends, then go to Pappy for the challenge. Repeating it will net you XP and get you closer to the Silver-Tongued Devil achievement/trophy. See the Speech article for a full list. Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies